Silence Of Your Screams
by McGonnemort
Summary: You thought that you were untouchable, unreachable even. You were so very wrong it is almost painful to think of how far the mighty really can fall. *Rated M for content*


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this, nor anything else related to Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**You thought that you were untouchable, unreachable even. You were so very wrong it is almost painful to think of how far the mighty really can fall. That's the thing that I first found to be so utterly fascinating about you. The confidence you carried as a mantle was enticing in its totality. You didn't stop there either; you also had tremendous talent and competence that pulled me to you even further. It mattered not you were the Gryffindor poster child; the perfect little pet of Albus Dumbledore. Your pure blood status combined with your devastating beauty managed to catch my attention more than I would care to admit. Shocking emerald eyes and long black hair, the color of which I have never seen since, made you irresistible.

So perfect in every way; top marks in all your classes, Prefect and then Head Girl. But you couldn't stop there, oh no, you just had to become the century's youngest animagus. And who would have thought that you're counter part would be a cat? We had believed you would morph into a lion or at the very least some sort of phoenix to rival Fawkes. That just proved once again that you refused to be put into a mold. You broke clear through the ones we had all put you in when you turned into perhaps one of the most symbolically sensual and graceful of animals. Once again I found myself inexplicably drawn to you.

When I had first begun to notice you there was an undeniable forbidden fruit complex. You with all of your high standards and unparalleled stance on right and wrong couldn't have been more alluring to me, even at the tender age of thirteen. I pride myself on my self-control and especially on the patience I had learned to use for my advantage. All good things come to those who wait or some such nonsense. However in my pursuit of you, for there is no other word to describe what I was doing, I had never before been tested as much as I had in that respect. You would never come round to my way of thinking. And when I say never, I mean it. The very idea of you within the ranks of my followers had me nearly drooling but I knew without a doubt you would refuse time and again. So I put all of my considerable Slytherin talents to work and did the only thing I could think of to gain your attention.

I learned to be the monster in the night that you feared.

Making sure you only caught glimpses of me following you almost everywhere you went, sending several threatening but anonymous notes that you would of course knew came from me. Being the only thing to break through your tough exterior and truly, _truly_, frighten you was maybe one of the most rewarding things I have accomplished. It wasn't easy and I admit that freely. For denying it would seem absurd. No one could have accomplished such a task and fool everyone into thinking that it was easy to scare you. No, let me rephrase that, terrify you. I could see it in your eyes every time we 'happened' to cross paths in the corridors or late at night in the library. Perhaps that was my fondest memory; startling you while you studied quietly in the large room surrounded by the books you adored. It was your sanctuary and I enjoyed destroying that safe feeling; leaning in close and whispering dark and forbidden promises. Shivers would rise unbidden up your spine causing your eyes to close in fear and your breath to quicken.

I was never one prone to desires of the flesh, more attentive to gaining power and influence. But as we neared the end of your sixth year I was fast becoming frustrated. It was a completely alien feeling for me; lust. For that was what I had finally recognized the strange feeling as. I would only have one more year before you left school leaving me and these insatiable feelings behind. Along with frustration came desperation. There had to be a breaking point to your resolve. There just had to be.

The solution came to me quite suddenly one night that I just had to laugh out loud at the simplicity. Legilimens was something that at first was only an amusing talent I had discovered. I had been practicing, quite efficiently I might add, on unsuspecting classmates. How could I not have seen just how useful it would be to actually get inside that pretty little head of yours? It could not be any harder than opening Salazar Slytherin's chamber and mastering the basilisk within. But once again you proved your worth when your mind was almost completely blocked off.

Almost.

I found the little cracks in your defenses and set about trying to infiltrate. It took up until the day of summer break for me to breach the walls you had so solidly set but by then it was too late to enjoy the fruits of my labor. I watched with hunger as you left the train station with your family and vowed that once school resumed you would finally belong to me; physically and mentally.

School did indeed resume after a particularly long summer, during which I practiced relentlessly. I arrived at school ready for battle and battle we did. Not only had the summer given you reprieve from my growing advances but you also gained more confidence if possible. You strutted about the school with your Head Girl badge pinned neatly on your robes as though it were a target for me. The terrified look was still in your eyes but it was masked well. Only one who was looking would find it and look I did. Being a Prefect I was now spending more time with you than ever before and it was against all of your Gryffindor bravery to report the harassment you were receiving from me.

Even with the constant assault I was subtly hurling at you, you still managed to keep top marks. Your friends grew in numbers as well as your influence. Everyone liked you, flocked to you as one dying in the desert would converge on a water hole. You sated their hunger to be in the presence of greatness, for that was what you were. I recognized that you were indeed the only one worthy of my attentions.

But you did not see it as that did you? No instead you chose to throw your considerable might into fighting my own significant talents. You did not have to physically fight; your words were more than enough to destroy. You were quick with the tongue, wit razor sharp and so sophisticated that one had no idea they had just been cut to the quick until they had time to digest the words flung at them so nonchalantly. In me you found a worthy adversary because I was not to be put off by mere words, although they too could hurt even me.

You didn't want me to be an adversary, rather just preferred me to slink off into the shadows didn't you? But in the shadows I was able to watch and wait. Watch your every move and wait for the perfect chance to ease the constant need to conquer you. Mark you as my own. I wanted to push you to that ever stretching breaking point, to take it a step further and fling you off the edge. Perhaps I would even follow and make sure you landed completely broken at my mercy. Except I would show no mercy for that was when the real fun would begin. I would show you what real power was and you would beg for release; that of which would never come. I knew intuitively that I would never bore of my fascination with you for you were the epitome of all that was good and light. The corruption of something so pure was magnificent in its own right but when it was someone of your caliber the feeling could only be described as intoxicating; a high that would never be rivaled or duplicated. I practically fainted from excitement every time I thought of it.

However, the one avenue I had discovered as a means to attain any sort of control over you was shut tight. Your mind was blocked and there was absolutely no room for handholds which would enable me to enter. My frustration grew at an alarming rate and one night, several weeks into the new term, found me in the shadows once again waiting for you. My heart beat sped up when you walked around the corner and with a quick flick of my wrist your patrol partner suddenly found himself knocked out. Before you could so much as bend over to check on him I was at your side, my wand at your throat. I whispered a harsh warning and pulled you along the corridor. You struggled but when I made it clear that stupefying was the least of what I could do to your partner your struggles died. Even in the heat of the moment I could not help but enjoy the feel of your body against mine. I had never before been as close as I was at that moment dragging you down several corridors, the smell of your hair enough to send shivers of delight through my entire being. I roughly pushed you into a deserted classroom and shut the door, locking it with not only the strongest charm I knew but also adding a silencing charm.

I could taste your fear in the air. Yet you stood there staring at me with determination, hand trembling as you raised your wand to fight. I laughed and this threw you. I remember you asking me why. Why would I stalk you, the most perfect of creatures? Why would I do everything in my power to take you to that sweet breaking point? I told this all to you, explained everything to you and as your eyes widened I knew you finally understood the depths I had sunk in my fascination and overall obsession; all for you. Any other girl might have been flattered by the effort I had put into gaining her attention but once more you threw standards to the wind. You transformed quickly into your animagus form trying desperately to escape. But I had learned the necessary spell which would change you back.

You lay panting on the cold stone floor afterwards and I could only guess at the pain it caused you to be forcibly changed from animal to human. I let you calm for a moment and when your breathing evened I knelt down beside you caressing your face gently. You pleaded for me to stop before it went any further but I would not be dissuaded. I used magic to rip your outer robes off and transfigure them into a crude bed. You were the one who had talent for transfiguration but I doubted you would have helped me. I then physically picked you up and laid you down, making sure to convey how very important it was that you obeyed. Of course you didn't but that was what made this so extremely fun. Your pleading turned to shouts for help and I let you. The silencing charm was powerful and there was no hope for rescue. When you realized this the fight really began. I had thrown your wand into a far corner but you had the burgeoning talent of wandless magic. I effectively put a stop to that with a hard slap across your face.

The sound of your whimper was one of the sweetest sounds I had ever heard with nothing to match it since. You were so helpless under my body that I took several long seconds to just gaze down at you. Your face flushed from your struggles and fear only heightened your already stunning features. There were tears in your eyes that had yet to be shed and I knew by the end of the night they would be released. Impatiently I began to tear the rest of your clothing off and you fought me like a wild cat and I found that highly ironic.

Finally I had every last stitch of clothing removed and you lay under me in all your natural glory. You were beyond anything I could have ever dreamed, and trust me I had. Your breasts were full, nipples erect from the cold air and terror that had consumed you. Your stomach was smooth and flat, legs going on forever. I took my time looking over every inch of you, soaking in the image until it would forever be etched on my mind. It was an image that I would carry for the rest of my life, sometimes finding solace in it. I let my hands roam where my eyes went and when I reached down and gently touched that most private spot I got my first taste of what it was like to be in complete control. I could tell by your reaction that no one had ever touched you before the way I was and my excitement grew to an almost painful level. I was already so painfully hard that all I wanted was to be inside you, to hear you screaming for mercy. I pushed your legs apart even further and began to lick my way down to your core, finally reaching my destination. You fought harder and that was when I conjured manacles to fasten your arms and legs down securely, effectively pinning you down so I could enjoy the full benefits of taking you, possessing that which no one had ever possessed before.

In a fit of cruelty I gave you no kindness when I thrust into you brutally. But don't you understand? I could not have done it any other way, the force pulling me along was like a riptide and I could only let go and enjoy the ride.

The sound of your scream cut through the lust which was clouding my mind and I smiled as I exerted that much more power behind my movements. You were crying openly now and I, never once stopping the battery against you, leaned down and licked the tears off of your face. You refused to look me in the eye and I captured your jaw with one hand forcing you to look at me; what I was doing to you. I was relentless in my conquest, never doubting that this belonged to me, this feeling of complete control. It made it that much sweeter because it was _you_. I have done this to many others since; however none have ever caused such a whiplash of emotion. I was giddy with triumph and that only aided in spurring me on. Your voice added to my pleasure as it had grown harsh with the screams that no one could hear, would ever hear.

In total I took you three times that night, with hardly any breaks in between. I couldn't get enough of you. And still you surprised me with your continued fight. Just as my appetite seemed to be insatiable your will to defend yourself was insurmountable. No matter how many times I assaulted you, you came back with that much more determination. I admired that and if you had not shown such conviction the fun would have ended much sooner. But I was ravenous and you were my feast; the only counter for the curse you had placed upon me.

Even with your voice hoarse you alternated between flogging me with words as cruel as any ever spoken and pleading for me to stop. You continued to ask me why. What did I want from you?

I wanted everything.

Although I had sated my appetite I was still not quite full. When I finally released you I warned you that to tell anyone would mean certain death. Not your own, never your own. I knew who your closest friends were and I knew how to get to them. I could see my threat settle and the full impact of what I had done, and would continue to do, wrap itself around your rather extraordinary mind. I healed most of the damage I had caused but you still walked rather stiffly, though again none but I would notice. It was like watching living art; me the artist and you my canvas.

I would continue our late night rendezvous throughout the rest of term, the frequency increasing to the point where I took you nearly every night. You called it rape but I had no illusions that you had any choice; you were mine after all and I could do what I wanted with you. I would employ my legilimens on you but the steel wall encasing your mind would hold no matter how many times I employed the cruciatus curse.

It never crossed my mind you might tell someone. First of all, you knew I would not hesitate to harm those close to you. And secondly, you were a Gryffindor and they do not show any weakness. Or maybe you just didn't want to admit that you were bested by a mere Prefect a year younger than you? No matter the reason, I had you right where I wanted you; underneath me writhing in terror at the possibility that this might never end. For not only did I assault your body in the most barbaric way but also employed cruel means to taunt you while I did it. I told you of my plans to rule the world and reshape it, how you would be by my side for all eternity. Oh yes, I even told you that I had already created two horcruxes and who was to say that I wouldn't use one of your friends to create the next?

Amazingly you kept up those remarkable grades you were known for as well as fooling everyone into believing that you were not being raped night after night. You had them all fooled, irrevocably. How you managed it all was beyond me but I watched from afar just admiring how well you performed in this little play of yours. For when night time came you were mine and there was no hiding the anguish when I was inside of you taunting the very ideas you stood so strongly for. If I could bottle your tears I would and never go thirsty. Where phoenix tears healed, yours gave me power.


End file.
